Truth or Dare
by kyleigh.carvalho
Summary: Jack and Jamie are bored, but when their wanted at the Pole, what could happen?-Sorry if the summary/story sucks, it's my first story. Jack/Jamie. T because I'm paranoid and kinda think it's T.
1. Bored

"I'm bored!" I whined. It was the middle of winter and the night, so there was nothing to do. I was currently laying beside Jamie in his room and we were just gazing at the ceiling thinking of something to do.

"I know, Jack I am too, but what am I gonna do 'bout it?" Jamie asked. I had a lot of ideas' about what he could do and not all of it was very innocent. You see Jamie is now 17, just like me (well physically anyway) and ever since he had started puberty, I've had a crush on him. Well, atleast it started out that way, but it has been getting stronger and now I'm in love with him. I've never told him that because I'm scared I'll lose my first believer and best friend. I told the other Guardians though and they said to just tell him, but I can't. Suddenly a portal appears and steps out two yetis. I get up and go over to them, Jamie following behind me.

"Hey, whats up guys? Does North need me?" I ask. They nod, but then point to Jamie.

"Me too?" He asks sounding shocked. I gave him a reassuring smile, which he returned. The yetis nod, so all four of us step through the portal to Norths' workshop. When we got there the rest of the Guardians and Sophie were there.

"What's going on?" I asked North, confused. He was smiling at me and Jamie, a knowing smile. This inturn made frost cover my cheeks in my kind of blush. This, then made all of them, except Jamie, who gave me a confused look, laugh at me. Sadly, this made me blush more. North finally stopped laughing and explained that we were going to play Truth or Dare, which got me excited. I wouldn't be bored anymore!

We all sat in a circle, don't get me wrong we weren't playing with a bottle, it just felt right to sit in a circle for this game. It went like me, Jamie, Sophie, Bunny (or Easter Kangaroo as I like to call him), Tooth, Sandy, and North. Bunny was going to go first, and I could see he had his marks set on me. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: This is my first story and I like it so far. It is a Jack/Jamie story. I need help with truths or dares so please PM me or review some and if you can do both a dare and truth please. This means no one else kissing Jack and or Jamie. I want Jack and Jamie to revile their feelings during a dare or truth. I'm thinking maybe a dare kiss. If you have something better please PM me or review it. If people are interested at all in this then I will continue. Thank you if you did read it and this. Happy New Year 2015!**_


	2. The Start

_Previously on Truth or Dare..._

_ We all sat in a circle, don't get me wrong we weren't playing with a bottle, it just felt right to sit in a circle for this game. It went like me, Jamie, Sophie, Bunny (or Easter Kangaroo as I like to call him), Tooth, Sandy, and North. Bunny was going to go first, and I could see he had his marks set on me. It was going to be a long night._

As Bunny made eye contact with me, I began to feel extremely nervous. Bunny is the one Guardian I was hesitant to tell about my feelings for Jamie and I didn't like the sparkle in his eye.

"So, Frostbite, truth or dare?" Bunny asked with a smirk. I, being the most idiotic person on the planet and never one to pass up a challenge, said:

"Dare." The sparkle was back full force and I really don't like it. I took a deep breath to calm my self. Jamie gave me a confused look as if to ask _'Why are you so nervous?'_ oh Jamie if only you knew...

"I dare you to..." Bunny started, trying to build suspense, but only succeeding in making me more worried. "Drink vinegar." He finished. I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding, relieved, and threw him a thankful smile. He looked confused, before he realized and mouthed oh, then threw me back a reassuring smile as if to say _'I wouldn't do that to you'. _

The yetis come in with some vinegar and hands it to me. Everyone is looking at me with shock and disgust. I start chugging it and as soon as I got the first drop on my tongue, I wanted to gag, but I kept going 'till it was gone. First, I threw Bunny, who was laughing his ass off, a glare. Second, I got up to go puke, but not before Tooth threw me a toothbrush and toothpaste. For this, I threw her a grateful glance and raced to the bathroom as fast as I could.

When I was finished I walked back into the room with everyone, but Bunny that is, looking at me with worry. I gave them a reassuring smile as I sat back into my seat between Jamie and North. I turn to North with my trade mark smirk in place and he suddenly looks less worried for me and more for himself, my smirk gets bigger. Many, if not all, around the circle are coughing to hide their chuckles, Jamie being one of them, which makes it hard to keep the smirk in place instead of a full out grin.

"So, North, truth or dare?" I ask. I swear he was paler than ME! It took everything I had to not laugh out loud. Obviously, the same could be said for everyone else, except they were failing. North glared at everyone, me the most. He thought for a moment before sighing.

"Truth." He said. I grinned, thinking. I finally got something and sat straight up.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" I asked, even more curious when all the Guardians, but North-who was about as red as his suit-and Bunny who looked embarrassed, started laughing and hard. "Well?" I asked.

"When I had to kiss Bunny for dare." He said and I couldn't help It I burst out laughing, along with Jamie and Sophie. Jamie and I were laughing so hard we were leaning on each other. When we finally calmed down everyone was giving us knowing looks and warm smiles. Jamie and I started blushing, only diffrence was his was red, while mine was frost. This caused them to laugh again, making us blush more.

When we all calmed down, North started the game again. He looked at Sophie, who gulped and scooted closer to Bunny, who wrapped an arm around her. This made me wolf-whistle, him glare at me, and Jamie laugh. His laugh made me look at him with a soft look, to which he smiled, which made me blush (I have been doing that a lot tonight), which made him get confused. I looked away and toward North.

"Sophie, truth or dare?" He asked. Sophie got a determined look on her face and sat straighter with Bunny's arm still around her waist.

"Dare." She said. North looked surprised, until he smirked.

"I dare you to hug Bunny, 'til his next turn." He said still smirking. She blush, but did as told, while Bunny glared at North. She looked around the circle until she found me and smirked (we all have been smirking and laughing a lot tonight) which made me nervous. She had found out about my feelings when Bunny told her because he tells her everything. Hell, behind Jamie's back she calls me her brother-in-law!

"Jack! Truth or dare?" She asks still smirking.

"Dare." I say with out thinking. When my words finally catch up to me, I want to smack myself in the back of my head. _'Why am I such a dumb-ass?' _ I ask myself. Her smirk grows, worrying me.

"I dare you to sing Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes." She says pulling out some paper. I let out a breath, relieved, until I read the lyrics, then I look up panic stricken. I take a deep breath to calm myself, while Sophie pulls out her IPod and speaker. When the music starts, I sing the lyrics at surprisingly the right time. I had to read the lyrics so I didn't have to worry about my eyes drifting to Jamie.

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

If I was just another dusty record on the shelf

Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else

If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that

Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that

Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks

It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks

I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that

'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand

I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand

Keep it stuck your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo, let's go

If I was an old-school, fifty pound boom box

Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk

Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops

And crank it higher every time they told you to stop

And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me

When you have to purchase mad D batteries

Appreciate every mix tape your friends make

You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate

I think finally found a note to make you understand

If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand

Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune

And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo, let's go

I only pray you never leave me behind (Never leave me)

Because good music can be so hard to find (So hard to find)

I take your hand and pull it closer to mine

Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind

My heart's a stereo

It beats for you, so listen close

Hear my thoughts in every note

Make me your radio

Turn me up when you feel low

This melody was meant for you

Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

By the time I was finished, everyone was looking at me in shock and amazement.

"Jack, that was amazing! You have a great voice!" Jamie said with awe and something else, I couldn't detect in his eyes, him saying this along with everyone (even the Easter Kangaroo!) nodding made me blush. The Kangaroo smirks.

"Aw, is Frostbite embarrassed?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Shut up, Kangaroo." I said, starting to smirk and it's his turn to glare. when he was about to comment, I continued, "So, Kangaroo, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He says obviously, not thinking because a second later his eyes go wide as a grin takes over my face.

"I dare you to dye your fur hot pink!" I tell him as he groaned. He got up and walked away. About 10 minutes later he came back, hot pink. We all started laughing. Even Sophie was laughing! He just glared at all of us(except Sophie, of course) and sat back down between Sophie and Tooth. He looked at Tooth and I could see her get nervous.

"Tooth! Truth or dare?" He asked. I saw her go over it and make a decision.

"Truth." She finally decided. He smirked.

"Who's your favorite Guardian?" He asked. She blushed and looked around at the Guardians, pausing at me. I didn't think anything of it until she answered:

"Jack."

Nobody, but me, Jamie and Sophie looked at that shocked. I blushed and scooted closer to Jamie, who looked a little upset... and was that jealousy, I saw? _'No, Jack, don't think stuff like that! Why would Jamie like you?' _ I thought to myself, but he seemed to get a lot happier when I moved closer to him.

"Thanks, Tooth." I whispered, unsure of what else to say. She looked around the circle, until she found Sandy(who North just woke up).

"Truth or dare, Sandy?" She asked. Right away there was a D above his head, so she continued, "I dare you to go into a closet with four sugar high elves for 5 minutes and no sleeping for any of that time!"

By the time she was finished, Sandy had wide eyes and everyone else was laughing their asses off. He picked up four elves high on sugar and went into the closet. When he came out, he looked more tired than he ever had been and like he was driven mad (which he probably had been).

He looked at Bunny and put T or D over his head.

"Dare." He said and we all laughed when we figured out what Sandy had spelled out over his head, everyone, but Sophie and Bunny that is. Sandy had spelled out I dare you to put on a suit and propose to Sophie! over his head. Bunny went and put a suit on, then got down on one knee infront of Sophie.

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I'm only 15, I can't." She said, smirking and he got up to get changed, again. He sat down and looked at Jamie. I almost pulled him to me because of that look. My hands twitched and I held my staff tighter.

"Truth or dare, Jamie?" He asked. I watched as Jamie decided.

"Truth." He said. Bunny thought, then sighed like he couldn't think of anything, before speaking.

"What do you think of North's elves?" He asked. We were all shocked, this was something North would ask, not Bunny.

"Their a lot different from the stereotypes." He said smirking. We all laughed knowing it was true. he continued after we calmed down, "Sophie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"How do you feel about the proposal?" He asked. She blushed.

"It was sweet, kinda, maybe if it wasn't a dare." She said grinning, then turned to Tooth, "Tooth! Truth or dare?" Tooth thought.

"Truth." She finally answered. Sophie thought for a while.

"Where do your mini Tooth's come from?" She asked.

"They are made when a new child believes, but stay even after the child stops." Tooth answered smiling slightly at the mention of her fairies. She looks at North.

"Truth or dare, North?" She asks. He looks thoughtful, then he decides.

"Dare." He says, confidently. Tooth smiles.

"I dare you to let the elves play in the sleigh." She says. Everyone, but North laughs. Instead, he gets up(while cursing in Russian) and lets the sleigh out.

"Elves you may play in sleigh, please don't break it." He said sighing. All the elves run to the sleigh, excited, while the yetis groan and glare at the elves. Once he's seated back between me and Sandy he continues, "Tooth, truth or dare?"

Tooth looks startled and is obviously not thinking when she says, "Dare."

"I dare you to eat cookies by elves and bag of sugar." He says and surprisingly, he's smirking! Tooth whimpers, but goes to the kitchen. She brings back a small bag of sugar and two cookies. She eats it all, then gets up to go to the bathroom with toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss in hand. When she comes back, she sits back in between Bunny and Sandy. She's staring at me, so I guess it's my turn again.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>AN: I still need T/D's for next chapter. Also when should Jack and/or Jamie, get dared to kiss? Should I add some Sophie/Bunny in here too?**_


	3. Fire and Ice

_Previously on Truth or Dare..._

_ "I dare you to eat cookies by elves and bag of sugar." He says and surprisingly, he's smirking! Tooth whimpers, but goes to the kitchen. She brings back a small bag of sugar and two cookies. She eats it all, then gets up to go to the bathroom with toothbrush, toothpaste, and floss in hand. When she comes back, she sits back in between Bunny and Sandy. She's staring at me, so I guess it's my turn again._

"Jack, truth or dare?" Tooth asked. I knew Tooth would never make me do something to reveal my feelings to Jamie, when I don't want to. So, I was confident when I answered:

"Dare." Her eyes lit up, and for a split second, I was nervous.

"I dare you to sing My Shiny Teeth and Me, from the children's television show." As she said this, my worries disappeared and I laughed. This is so something Tooth would do! I saw Sophie's eyes light up as she goes through her bag and pulls out a piece of paper. She hands it to me, and I see that, again, they're lyrics. Now I can understand her having the other lyrics because it was her idea, but the lyrics to THIS song? My face must have showed my question, because she blushed and sighed.

"Bunny came to get me and explained what we were going to play, so I got the song for you, then realized that Tooth would probably have someone sing this song. So, I downloaded it and printed the lyrics." She explained. Oh, well that made sense, it is something Tooth would do, like I said earlier. She got her IPod and speaker out and the song started. I took a deep breath and sung,

When I'm feeling lonely

Sad as I can be

All by myself on an uncharted island

in an endless sea

What makes me happy

fills me up with glee

those bones in my JAW!

that don't have a flaw

My Shiny Teeth and ME

My shiny teeth that twinkle

Just like the stars in space

My shiny teeth that sparkle

addin' beauty to my face

My shiny teeth that glisten

just like a Christmas tree

You know they walk a mile just to see me smile

Woo!

My Shiny Teeth and Me

(shiny teeth shiny teeth)

Yes they're all so perfect

so white and pearly

Brush Gargle Rinse

A couple breath mints

My shiny teeth and me

My shiny teeth so awesome

just like my favorite song

My shiny teeth I floss them

so they grow to be real strong

My shiny teeth I love them

and they all love me (AhhhAhhh)

Why should I talk to you

when I got 32 (woo)

My shiny teeth and me

(shiny teeth shiny teeth)

My shiny teeth and me

(shiny teeth shiny teeth)

{music}

My shiny teeth that twinkle

Just like the stars in space

My shiny teeth that sparkle

addin' beauty to my face

My shiny teeth that glisten

just like a Christmas tree (ahhhhahhhh)

You know they walk a mile just to see me smile

Woo!

My Shiny Teeth and Me

(shiny teeth shiny teeth)

[repeat]{Stronger}

As soon as the song had started and I started singing, Tooth had started squealing, while everyone else laughed at her reaction. I luckily had to read the lyrics, meaning I didn't have to endure Jamie's reaction. I looked around the circle, when they calmed down. I stopped at Jamie, but he didn't seem to notice, so I nudged him with my elbow. He looked up questioningly.

"Truth or dare, Jamie?" I asked, feeling a thrill go through me from saying his name and I loved it. He seemed to be staring in my eyes with something I, again, couldn't detect. He was apparently not thinking also because he answered right away.

"Dare." I was shocked, and I think it showed because his eyes widened, while blush creeped up his face. He knows better than to pick dare for me. Then, again, this is Jamie, I couldn't do something that bad to him. I leaned into his ear and I could feel his face heat up, signaling his blush. Why? I don't know.

"Don't worry, I won't go hard on you." I whispered in his ear. I felt him shiver as my breath hit his skin and pulled away, remembering that I'm as cold as ice. He sent me a thankful smile as I thought about what dare I should give him. When I had it a grin came to my face and he looked kinda nervous. "I dare you to try to teach an elf a simple math problem."

"Okay." He said, relieved. North set an elf in front of him, which shocked me because they had been so quiet and I had been so caught up with Jamie, that I had forgotten that they were even there. He looked at the elf as it looked up at him with a goofy looking smile and said, "1+1=2."

While holding up one finger for each hand. The elf did the same think except did 1+1=4. Jamie had to repeat this to the elf ten times before he actually got it. Then he gave me a glare. Then got an evil look on his face, which I have to say was hot. I knew what he was going to ask and decided even before he asked me.

"Truth or dare, Jack?" He said and I could feel his breath on my face. We had been staring into each others eyes and didn't notice that we had turned and leaned towards each other. Our faces were inches apart.

"Truth." I almost literally breathed my answer. He looked shocked, but almost immediately questioned me.

"What's your most embarrassing secret?" He asked. I felt an idea pop into my head.

"You'll find out if you choose dare. So, truth or dare, Jamie?" I was nervous as I said this and he looked confused, but almost immediately answered.

"Dare." He said curiously. I took a deep breath.

"I dare you to kiss me, Jamie." He looked shocked, then understanding, then looked almost giddy.

"Done." He said, as he put his hand on the back of my neck and put his lips on mine. As our lips made contact, we both gasped, the only this running through my mind was, _Fire and Ice_. We pulled each other closer, but before anything more could happen, we were broken out of our little bubble as we heard cheers around us and one very loud _Ahem_. We both pulled away slightly breathless, while smiling at each other. We looked around us and saw the Guardians cheering and Sophie smiling warmly at us, but it was obvious, she was the one who had cleared her through. When she saw us staring she smirked.

"While I would love to just sit here and watch my brother and his newly acquired boyfriend make-out, we have a game to finish." She said. Jamie and I both blushed at the term boyfriend, but smiled warmly at each other. We turned back to the circle as everyone calmed down, but still held hands. Tooth smiled warmly at us.

"So, how did it feel?" She asked. Me and Jamie looked at each other and we knew we had the same answer.

"Like fire and ice." We said at the same time still watching each other and smiling. We heard the girls aw and the guys pretend to gag.

"Jamie, it's your turn." Sophie reminded him. He turned away from me, blush on his cheeks(which is adorable, by the way).

"Oh." He muttered, while looking around the circle, until stopping at someone.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>AN: I got it up in time... ish. Sorry, Frostbite Queen, I loved your T/D, but I was impatient and wanted to get it up in time, but I will use more in the next chapter(but don't be afraid to send anymore! The more the merrier!)! So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Get this shit out of my sight? Please tell me! Also tell me your favorite parts. Sorry I didn't get to put any Sophie/Bunny in there yet!**_


End file.
